Welcome to Milcombershire
by siando122
Summary: This story takes place in a magical kingdom, where Tommy is a prince and Kimi is a peasant. This has drama and love between you know who. So enjoy this lovely but untrue tale.


**DISCLAMER: I do not own Rugrats or All Grown Up. IT IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON.**

**This story takes place in a magical kingdom known as Milcombershire. Tommy Pickles is the prince and Kimi Finster is only a simple peasent. Some of the other Rugrats characters are also included but only to a minor point. Okay, So Enjoy!**

Prince Tommy was standing in his room watching the world go by. His room was very luxurious. He slept in a bed the size of a peasant's house. It had only the finest linens and sheets made from Egyptian cotton and the wood was only mahogony. The tiles were solid gold and his old toy chest he plays with steadily was filled to almost as high as a building. He wasn't worried about his luxuries right now at he looked a beautiful peasant at the marketplace. He had never seen her before. He thought she was absolutely gorgeous. His dreams about her were interrupted by a shrill voice. "Oh, TOMMY!" cried the voice. Tommy turned around to see it was his brother Prince Dil. "Yes, little brother?" Tommy said in a slighty annoyed voice. "What are you looking at?" asked Dil. "If you must know, I'm looking at this lovely girl." answered Tommy. Dil looked on with his older brother. "The girl's name is Kimi." said Dil. "How'd you know her name?" asked Tommy "I bumped into her when the royal carriage stop for some buisness. She was running to get water for her family. I know Mom and Dad said to never interact with the peasants but I helped her to the creek. I asked what was her name and she said Kimi and when I started talking, the royal driver said it was time to go and I went, but she told me her house had a blue with purple squares sign on it." said Dil. "I have to go talk to her." said Tommy. "But Mom and dad said we're not to go anywhere near the village. They think is unroyal for princes to mix with commoners." explained Dil. "You're right, little brother But she's so beautiful." sighed Tommy. "Oh, now I remember, It's time for magic lessons. Today is water spell and incantations!" Dil said excitingly. "All right, I'll be down" said Tommy. Meanwhile, Kimi the peasant was getting through the shopping. "That'll be 18 shillings and 52 pence" said the merchant. "Okay" said Kimi as she took her basket of daily groceries. "I seriously need to think about quality over quantity. I just spend a week's worth on things I don't need" said Kimi as she returned to the village. She entered her tiny house and looked at the impovershied state of the town and realized the vast majority of the kingdom's people live in poverty. She looked at her own surrondings as it only had 6 rooms: her bedroom, her brother's bedroom, her parent's bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and the little play room. Her dad came to her. "How much did you spent?" asked Chaz. Kimi was sunk. "19 shillings" said Kimi ashamed. "19 **SHILLINGS**!. Now we won't have enough money until the 25th!We haven't had anything to eat for almost 2 weeks!" said her dad angrily. "What's going on?" said Kira, her mom. "Your daughter just spend our money for three weeks!". said Chaz angry again. "Kimi, how could you do that! What did you buy?" Kira asked sternly. "A purple headturban. All the noble women have them!" protested Kimi. "You're not a noble, now are you?" Kira said. "Now, all you needed was 8 shillings and we would have enough for at least 2 weeks, but now you spent it on a useless 14 shilling thing and all we have is 5 loaves of bread, 1 sack of meat, and 1 pound of cheese." said Kira. "Okay I'll go take it back." said Kimi. "That's a good idea. I mean it's just a luxury item" said Chuckie from inside their room. "I wanted to look nice for once. But it's worth nothing if I can't eat. I'll be back guys." said Kimi. On her way to the market she saw Prince Tommy flying and shooting blasts of magical energy against his brother Dil. She thought Tommy was extremely handsome when he landed. "And time, 10 seconds, great time, Prince Thomas". said the sorcerer. "And for you, Prince Dylan, 15 seconds. Not bad and I think you can catch up with Thomas in about 2 weeks." said the wizard again. "All this magic training has got me drained, I'll go down to the ravine for refreshments. Dil, you stay here until I get back, understand." said Tommy. "Yes, Thomas" Dil said with a guffaw. Tommy gave Dil a death glare as he left. He was heading right in Kimi's direction, so she hid behind a tree. She dare not make a move or sound. That plan failed when she sneezed. Tommy went into defensive mode. "Who's there" demanded Tommy as he held a ball of energy. Kimi revealed herself to the prince of the kingdom. "Your that peasant girl, Kimi, right?" asked Tommy. "Yes, my leige" Kimi said formal as possible. "Why are you on this trail?" asked Tommy. "I came to take an expensive item back to the market. It's a purple headturban, sir." answered Kimi. "I see a million of those things on the noble women my parents want me to marry, but I refuse because you're more beautiful than any rich lady." said Tommy. "Thank you, sire." Kimi said. "O please, just call me Tommy and I'll just call you Kimi" Tommy said. "Tommy, can I ask you a question?" asked Kimi. "Why yes, Kimi." answered Tommy. "I really think you're handsome and I would want to...make love." said Kimi embrassingly. "You don't have to be embrassed. I'd be happy to make love to you, but we'll have to do it in my room." said Tommy as he transported him and Kimi to his room. He put a lock spell on the door so only he can unlock it. They began making love by implementing a deep kiss. Tommy felt her mouth with his tongue and she did the same. It was 2 minutes before they stoped kissing for air. "May I unclothed you, Kimi?" asked Tommy. "Yes, please do it." answered Kimi excitingly. Tommy pulled off her upper rags to revealed her extremely large breasts. Tommy couldn't believe it. Never he has seen any woman's boobies this huge. He started kissing from her neck to her collarbone. Now he reached her breasts. He sucked on them for 4 minutes before trying to engulf them. He couldn't get all of them but he did fondled them very roughly. Next he went to the nipples, which were very erect and sweet. He sucked on the nipples for 1 minute. Now he was ready for the bottom part of her body. He pulled down her dress which contained a very wet pussy. Before he started working on that, he took a moment to look at her flawless white skin. He was right. She was very beautiful. Then he got down and planted kisses all over her stomach. Next he reached the pussy, which was dripping wet. First he messed with her erect clit and then he licked on her pussy. To him, it was like tasting heaven. He worked on her pussy for 4 minutes and then when to the anal spot for 2 minutes. Kimi moaned somewhat loudly. He finished by tasting her very clean feet. Tommy was in pride as he sucked his first woman. "Tommy, can I see you, too? After all, you have on many more clothes." asked Kimi. "Why of course. I was waiting to loose these. Tommy took off his more extravegant cloth which gave Kimi the happiest look of her life. The prince was a joyful sight as he had a Atlas-like body. He had 8 very well-toned and extremely rock hard abs, 2 extra thick and huge pectorals, and his muscles were about 22 inches and very buffed. Kimi wanted to feel every inch of his beefcake bod. She kissed his collarbone and his muscular pecs and next she planted kisses on each of his abs. Finally, she sucked on his arms for about 1 minute. Kimi saw the huge bulge in his luxurious pants. She she freed his previously clothed erection and she nearly fainted as she looked dead at the size of his penis. **It was 12 1/3 long inches! **"Prince Tommy, Is this really your size?" asked Kimi slightly scared. "It is, and please could you suck it." Kimi did as he requested but she only got half of the very huge cock. She felt like she was about to gag at 2/5 of his dick. She wanted to taste all of it, So Tommy pushed her head all the way to his small pubes. She did as she was doing but only for 50 seconds until she gag and coughed violently. She regained her breath for about 1.4 minutes. "Are you okay?" asked Tommy. "Yes" said Kimi. Kimi looked at his cock and imagined what it will be like to have something that huge inside her. "Sure you want it?" Tommy asked again. "I think so, Yes, I want it" answered Kimi again. Tommy spit on her pussy and lubed his giant dick to prepare her. Next his positioned himself and pushed into her pussy before thrusting. Kimi felt like a bullet ran into her and she screamed in pure pain. Tommy nearly took it out but he knew she really wanted it so he sat still so she could adjust to his leviathan size. After nearly 1 minute of adjusting he moved slowly then fast, hard, and very deep. Kimi moaned with pain and pleasure as he stretched her to new heights. Blood poured out as she was being broken. Ironically, she wanted him to go faster, harder, and deeper and he did. He could go no further but even that pure torture. Tears rolled down from her eyes and she felt like she was going to be split in half. "O my goodness, AAHHH!" she screamed. "Please, Tommy, go to my anal spot." He did as requested but looked at her pussy. He noticed it was very tight but now it was bleeding and as wide as a ball. He only thought about what he'll do to her ass. He thrusted in and she screamed more as it was tighter. Tommy kept fucking her in her anal spot for about 8-10 minutes. During the time, her pussy stopped bleeding but still as wide. "Kimi, I'm gonna cum!" screamed Tommy. "Okay, cum all over me. Make me body white as a winter feild. Tommy came and his seed spread all over Kimi. There was cum from her toes to her forehead. Tommy noticed how far he split her ass. But now he and Kimi where both tired and collasped. The covered in cum-Kimi rested on Tommy's huge pecs. "I love you, Prince Tommy." said Kimi. "I love you, too. Kimi" said Tommy. She fell asleep as he wrapped his very muscular arms around her. He then fell asleep as well. All that mattered now was they were together.

**THE END**


End file.
